Sokka of the Dark Flame
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: To save the rest of the gang Sokka challenges to an Agni Kai at Tu Zin but to sweeten the deal he offers to become her dark night. Watch as Sokka lives up to his destiny of pain and misery most of his own making .(Sokka/Azula/Mai/Ty lee)
1. the start

Sokka of the dark flame.

**Chapter one: A new Knight**

The gang had cornered Azula in an abandoned town, after they had been chased by the fire nation princess for the last thirty-six hours. Sokka was looking at Katara from the corner of his eyes. She was breathing far too heavy for how little she exerted herself, even in her current weakened condition.

Sokka glancing to the right he notes Toph in the same condition. Her pupils were also dilated. Looking beyond Azula he could see that Anng in the same condition and it did not make sense to the boy. Thinking quickly he remembered that his sister never had bending-fever.

Bending-fever is a condition that only affected benders. Those inflicted with the illness have a high fever and breathing problems. It temporarily decreases their bending abilities, but should the inflicted live through the illness there bending is increased depending on their age and gender.

With both genders if it's contracted at five or under well there chi system is at its highest rate of growth, it will greatly enhanced there chi stores and strengthens the system itself. With males after the age of five years old testosterone weakens the disease granting only a minimal enhancement to their bending abilities.

With females estrogen will not billed up enough to delude the disease till the age of thirteen. Also at the age of twelve are girls hit very hard with fiver and respiratory distress, due to the start of puberty. The enhancement is also only halved until the age of thirteen in girls.

After the age of fifteen the disease does not affect a bender because the chi system is mostly finished growing this is the only constant in the biology of the humans.

There are several treatments for this illness, one being jasmine tea, the best is ginseng tea. The disease is highly contagious and can lay dormant in an area like Tu Zin for several centuries before dying out.

This is why the town was originally abandoned. The illness will always be contracted if a bender is under the age of sixteen.

Sokka's mind proceeded to enter its 'Maximum Overdrive' mode, trying to figure out a way to get the three kids out of this the battle. Remembering a book of laws and traditions of the fire nation he stole, from a fire nation ship during the siege of the North Pole, Sokka makes his choice.

"Azula I challenge you to an Agni Kai using the Oldest Ways. And if you except my challenge and let the others go I will become your loyal Dark Knight." Sokka boldly states to the princess who took notice of the three benders conditions.

Azula was a girl of about five foot one inch tall wearing partial body black plate armor. Azula's armor (was by order of Azula's father designed to purposely) hid her best weapons, her assets. Her black armor also had gold lining. Since Azula's armor was designed for a member of the royal family it was far more intricate then that of a simple soldier. Her long deep brown hair was up in a top-knot with dagger like bangs framing her face.

"And why would I except the challenge of Agni Kai from a mere water tribe member, who also happens to be a peasant." Azula asks Sokka to by time for the three benders to further weaken.

Azula had accurately deduced what most likely was wrong with the rest of the Avatars group. Sokka responds by sheathing his prized boomerang and doing something he swore he would never do in public. He calls forth his inner fire igniting his fists in black flames.

"A member of the royal family of the fire nation must except any challenge of Agni Kai, which utilizes the Oldest Way from any fire-bender regardless of their challengers social standings. Any fire-bender is considered a citizen of the fire nation regardless of where they are born." Sokka recites the fire nation laws to Azula.

Azula knew she would have to except the challenge. She would also accept the full terms of the deal since a Dark Knight would be useful to her and it would weaken the avatars group.

A Dark Knight was not loyal to the Fire Lord, instead they were solely loyal to the one they swore fealty to. There were few things a Dark Knight cannot do for their lady.

Some of the orders tenants and what they cannot do for their lady was: they would not kill the defenseless, they would not kill their family, and they would not commit any unwanted sexual advance on a woman. These were some of the major tenets of the Dark Knights of the Fire Nation, the last tenant was being there most sacred.

The Dark Knights were founded by the first female Fire Lord to protect the woman of the Fire Nation. The Dark Knights first leader was a water tribesmen, firebender, and her husband. Since then it became tradition for a Dark Knight to protect the woman of the nobility. Many of the women would go on to marry the guards since they would be the same age. She could always track the avatar down again especially with the help of this boy.

"I except your challenge as is the law. I will even be nice and let you say goodbye to your friends. After all you will be fighting them the next time you meet them, my Dark Knight." Azula tells the boy with a bow as she steps aside.

"Hay Old Man, help me with the kids they have bending fever." As Sokka says this the still fifteen year old Zuko falls face down coughing already succumbing to bending-fever.

"I'll grab the Great Scared One" Sokka tells the old man with a sigh.

"Be careful with him he is my nephew, Zuko, I am Iroh." Iroh says to Sokka.

Sokka recognized the old man's name. Sokka grabs the scared prince and slings the teen over his shoulders in a firemen's carry. Sokka then walks over to the extremely sick Toph and he gently picks her up. Sokka trust the old man with his sister and Anng.

Sokka walks to the waiting Appa. He carefully sets the young girl down, and then he drops the prince, somewhat gently. Knowing Iroh is behind him Sokka takes off his robe leaving him in only his pants and bracers showing the old man his back as he lays his robe over Toph. This shows his mussels which looked like spun steel cables. But what caught Iroh's eyes was Sokka's tattoo.

Tattooed upon Sokka's back was a black shadow European dragon breathing black flames with blank eyes. Iroh knew no water tribesmen would were a dragon upon his back without reason. The in the water tribe European style dragon was the mark of shame in the water tribe. And thee black dragon was the mark of the Dark Knights.

To combine the two would mean the boy felt great shame yet great respect for the order of the Dark Knights. Iroh also only knew of two men of the Southern Water Tribe that would know about the order of the Dark Knights.

"Good luck boy, I will take good care of your friends." the old man tells Sokka as he helps the old man onto Appa.

"Take care of the dark haired girl first, she is twelve. Appa yip, yip" Sokka says as Momo jumps onto Sokka's shoulder as Appa takes off.

"Momo you should go with them." Sokka tells the lemur.

Momo just shakes his head no.

"Well you can stay I guess, but you will be Aang's enemy now, Momo." Sokka tells the lemur but Momo just stays put.

"Thanks buddy I will have to get you some leechi nuts if the princess allows it." Sokka tells his friend patting Momo on the head. Sokka then turns to Azula.

"When will we begin are duel?" Sokka asks the girl.

"We will begin as soon after Mai and Ty Lee arrive." Azula tells the boy as she gathers her blue fire into her hands and fires it into the air.

Sokka begins to stretch as he prepares himself for the duel. He thinks of the words his father told him when Sokka asked him for advice on developing his bending without his master, who he only knew as the "Western Dragon". His father told him that a fighter should be formless like water. That way he could bend even if his "roots" were broken.

So Sokka strove to make himself "formless". But he also learned how to use the boomerang and Kyoshi fighting style, so he would not have to rely on bending and could be truly formless.

Sokka also remembered the praise Jeong-Jeong gave him before declaring him a true master of fire-bending. The old man told also told Sokka that he would be able to teach the avatar in Jeong-Jeong's place when the time came. He began going through the basic of firebending kata's to disguise his true bending style, his blue eyes turning to the gold of a firebender. Sokka has only ever firebend in the presence of four people in his life until now, Gran-Gran, his father, Jeong-Jeong, and his master the Western dragon. His mother also knew he was a fire bender.

Azula watched her new Knight go through the basic forms. She could also recognize them as the basics of her uncle's style of firebending. She was impressed by this peasant's mastery of the basics, his forms were flawless. But they were only the basics nothing a master fire-bender such as her would have to worry about.

His black flames and well-built body fascinated Azula. She knew the only way for a firebender to be blessed with black flames was for them to be born during a full lunar eclipse a very rare occurrence that happened only once every two hundred years in the fire nation. She heard that those who bent the dark fire were blessed by Yomi husband of the great lady Agni, goddess of the sun. Well she considered Agni to be a woman.

But Azula did not care much about legends at this moment, she only cared about the beautiful black fire the boy was bending in front of her. The flames were beautiful in there destructive power.

Azula has always loved the site of fire but there was something about the black fire of this water savage. And the fact that the boy was topless helped to distract Azula, as she could not help but stare at his body. She began to stretch when she saw the pink of Ty Lee's shirt in the distance. Azula finished her stretching when Mai and Ty lee arrived.

Ty lee smiled as she saw Azula.

"Hay Azula what's the cute guy doing here?" the flexible girl ask her friend.

"The boy has offered to become my Dark Knight if I let the others go and faced him in Agni Kai using the Oldest Ways. I accepted, we will begin as soon as he asks what he wants if he wins, you two will bear witness. Now... What was your name again?" Azula asks Sokka.

"I am Sokka, the Black Dragon of the Southern Water Tribe. I ask that if I win you will release Kya, the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe to be captured, to a place of her choosing and leave her there unharmed." Sokka tells the girls.

"I Azula the crown princess of the Fire Nation and the Lady of the Blue Flames except your challenge and will grant your request should you claim victory over me. And since I have the better end of the deal I will forgo asking for a wager from you." Azula tells Sokka as she removes her armor with Ty lee and Mai's help.

'I'm glad I wore wrappings today instead of a bra.' Azula thought considering she developed a taste for more lewd underwear, it would be embarrassing to halve to fight this boy in an almost see through lacy bra. But thinking about it probably would have given her an advantage over the water barbarian.

Well Azula was doing this Sokka took off his bracers and lit them on fire along with his club, knife and machete; he would no longer be needing them since he was not a member of the water tribe anymore. The only thing he would keep of the water tribe was boomerang. Finally Sokka removed his hair tie he would no longer be wearing the warriors wolf tail.

'Yummy'. The three girls think when they see Sokka with his hair down.

'Holy fuck, Azula is stacked to Yue.' Sokka thinks as he stares at Azula's revealed body.

Without her armor Azula's body was revealed to Sokka. Azula had big breasts for her age, her breasts were a nice round c cup. Azula's large heart shaped ass was well framed by her tight pants witch had no panty lines. But what really got Sokka's attention was Azula's bare thin waist.

Azula's stomach was flat with a hint of a six pack. You see Sokka like most of the men of the Water Tribes found a exposed belly to be extremely attractive since few woman exposed there belly's do to the extreme cold of the poles. Azula also had nice wide child barring hips.

"Mai you will initiate the duel we will begin on your mark." Azula tells her friend.

Azula's voice also snaps Sokka out of his lust induced staring at Azula. Azula and Sokka move till they are ten paces apart. Then Sokka and Azula turn their backs to one another.

"Hopefully this will be entertaining, begin now." Mai says in a bored tone from the relative safety of a large rock as the two tern to face each other.

Azula strikes first with a strait blast of blue fire in her basic stance. Sokka counters by standing strait up with a blast of his black fire from his left hand, with his right hand Sokka mimes throwing a boomerang. The motion of Sokka's hand sends a boomerang of black fire in a wide shot so the return trip will hit Azula.

"Some fire bender you are you missed...oomph." Azula is knocked down from behind by Sokka's fire boomerang.

The burn she receives is only as bad as a mild sun burn showing how much control Sokka has over the heat of his flames. This lite burn but it is enough to end duel. Mai and Ty lee are shocked that Azula lost on the second move. Azula was shocked by not only the speed at which she lost it, as it took her father at least an hour to beat her in a practice mach.

But this boy never even took a proper stance when he fire bent. Azula propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Sokka with shock and attraction in her eyes. This Azula's pose shows off her well-developed chest and a fair amount of cleavage since Azula only loosely wrapped her chest. The site of Azula in this pose gives Sokka a semi a hard on. Sokka was quite glad his pants were loose around his crotch.

Sokka walked up to Azula and offers her his hand which the princess takes as he easily pulls the girl up. As Azula is pulled up she purposely overbalances herself so she crashes into Sokka's chest. Azula's hand also brushes lightly against Sokka's crotch. This was on complete accident and caused Azula's face to light up with a bright red blush. Ty lee and Mai came up to the two teens, with the former of the two blatantly starting at Sokka's hard eight pack abs.

"I can't believe you lost Azula." Ty lee says with a little drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

Mai was also staring at Sokka's abs from the corner of her eye.

'Fucking hell Sokka's abs look hard enough to make my beautiful steel baby's bounce off them. Hell they look hard enough to bounce Miss Three Point Death bounce off of them without harming him.' Mai thinks looking at Sokka.

Miss Three Point Death was what Mai called her bladed sai. Azula was distracted by Sokka's pecks. Since Mai was brought up to be a perfect daughter who sat still, she rebelled by cursing in her head.

'Sokka's pecks look like they would be able to stop my prototype Super Dreadnought class battleship cold.' This is what is going through Azula's head.

Since the Super Dreadnought class battle ship was still in the testing phase it was considered Empire class ship until testing was finished. In the last months of the war the nine more of this ships would be constructed. After the war the Empire class ships would be upgraded into dreadnought class ships using parts from the super dreadnought class ships.

'Cutie is yummy I want to eat him up, I bet he has a nice big komodo sausage stuffed with cheese for us. I hope Azula will share him with me. And maybe Mai too if she ever gets over Zuko.' is what Ty lee was thinking as her drool production is increased.

"Well I think I'm going to need some new cloths if I am to be your Dark Knight Azula…Lady's?," Sokka asks the girls when he suddenly felling like a piece of tasty, tasty, meat in front of...well himself.

The girls just keep staring at him with blank eyes.

"What?" the girls asked just continuing to stare at him, after all they have not been around a boy there age in weeks.

Lucky for Sokka Momo came to his rescue by landing in Mai's hair cosign the girl to freak out, yelling about an unwashed beast in her hair. Which brought the other two girls back to their senses. Well it does bring Azula to here sense and she proceeds to smack Ty lee in her left cheek. This snap's Ty lee out of her very hot boy induced shock.

"What did you say cutie... I mean Sokka?" Azula, Ty lee and Mai (who had flung Momo off her head) asked at the same time.

"I said Momo and I could use some new cloths and a bath." Sokka deadpans.

"Why do you need new cloths?" Surprisingly it was Mai who asked this question. (She could understand why the two needed a bath though.)

"It gets cold." Sokka replies with no emotion in his voice.

"Good point cutie. Girls you know this means a shopping trip. After all a dark knight that guards the princess cannot be seen in normal officer's clothes. Cutie needs some high class outfits" Ty lee states to the girls who all smile.

To Sokka it was one of the most terrifying things he ever saw and he liked to shop. Well for weapons and accessories at least. He still did not like to shop for clothes, but when he did he made sure he got something to his liking and would last for some time. He hated clothes that were made form delicate materials.

"Sokka will ride with me on the way back to the transport. We will stop at New Ozai for Sokka's new cloths and armor before heading to the Boiling Rock." Azula declares.

"Why dose Sokka/cutie ride with you?" the other girls ask Azula.

"Princess" Azula counters the other girls.

Grumbling the two girls help Azula back into her armor before the group goes to their awaiting mounts. Sokka being a gentleman helps all three girls onto their mongoose-dragons. Then his climes behind Azula wrapping his arms around her waist. He makes sure to keep his hand in an appropriate place.

'She smells nice' Sokka thought as he gets a whiff of her hair.

Azula in a bold act presses her large ass against Sokka pelvis. Sokka blushes and counters Azula's act by moving his hands to her hips pulling her closer to himself.

And with that the three mongoose-dragons took off back to their transport.

**Meanwhile with Iroh...**

The old man was glad for Appa's intelligence, since he realized the old man wanted to help the avatar. This allows Iroh to direct Appa back to the village with the beautiful fortune teller. He could only hope she was not a fraud and would foresee his arrival with the sick children.

As for Appa he was flying as fast as he could to Makapu Village, far faster than even his top speed at full strength. In a half hour they arrived at aunt Wu's manner with a surprisingly gentle crash landing stopping in front the woman herself.

Appa's eyes were blank and he was foaming from the mouth in exhaustion. The lady of the manner was waiting for him inches away from Appa's landing site with two men with her.

"I foresaw your arrival Handsome, there is Ginseng tea waiting for the children inside and a doctor to take care of the young girl." Aunt Wu tells the relieved Iroh.

The old man carefully picks up Toph who is still clutching the water tribe boy's tunic. Aunt Wu proceeded to pick up Katara, the girl was annoying but Aunt Wu respected the girl. The two men picked up Zuko and Anng. After the four kids were given their tea the two older people retired to a sitting room.  
Iroh unpacked his tea set.

"What kind of tea do you like Miss Wu?" the old man asks the woman.

"I quite enjoy jasmine tea, Iroh. It is quite refreshing to spend time with such a gentleman as yourself. Perhaps we can play a game of pai sho well we enjoy are tea." aunt Wu suggested as Iroh made the tea.

The old man knew a fortune teller could never see their own future so he gladly accepted as it would take his mind off his worry for Zuko. Little did he know just how much the old fortune teller would take his mind off his worry? It would be the first night of passion either of the older people had in a long time, and it would not be the last the two would share.

(Hay Iroh needs a little love two. And yes that was as disturbing for me to Wright as it was for you to read. But old people need love two.)

**Back with Sokka and the Dangerous Trio...**

Sokka still felt like a piece of tasty, tasty meat as he helped the girls off their mounts. But now they were staring at him with a zombie like gaze. As he enters the transport he grabs the first soldier he saw.

"For the love of god please get me a shirt." he yells at the woman as he shakes her.

"Just look at how those girls are looking at me." Sokka yells at the woman grabbing her head and pointing it at the zombifide like girls.

The woman was surprised that Lady Mai could still somehow look bored even with such a blank expression on her face. Feeling bad for the boy the woman runs to get the boy one of the few standard male military shirts.

Azula believed that most men were incompetent after the former caption of her battleship screwed up her uncle's and brother's capture. So her tank-train class land battle ship had an all-female crew.

The woman who was the captain of the ship though Sokka was a fine specimen of his gender. But the captain knew she could not afforded the distraction of his uncovered form would cause the ladies under her command.

**Boiling rock prison…**

We see a blue eyed woman with large round DD-cup breasts and a large bubble butt. She had a thin athletic stomach as well as wide hips giving her the classic hour glass figure. She was wearing the standard red prison garbs along with a hair net. She smiles at the guards as she passes out food for the guards. All the while she is humming the lullaby she sang her kids to sleep with. This woman is Kya Sokka and Katara's mother. Kya is also the only waterbender in Boiling Rock. She was transferred after three years of good behavior in dry rock water bender prison.

She was also a trustee of the prison and was well loved by the guards. She also helped the female guards make sure the woman of the prison were not molested against there will.

To be continued…


	2. Explanations and scaring images redone

Sokka of the dark flame

**Chapter two: Explanations and scaring images redone**

Note: I redid chapter one and two.

(This story started during the chase.)

_"If I had freaky powers I would keep them to myself, Katara."- Sokka in the boy in the iceberg (can't remember the exact quote)  
_

**With Sokka...**

Sokka got more and more nerves as he waited for the captain to return with a shirt. Since she left more and more woman appeared looking at Sokka, in the same zombified state Azula and her friends were in. Sokka cry's tears of joy as the captain, an older middle age woman of forty who was still quite beautiful (She is the oldest woman on the ship. The rest are young woman between sixteen and twenty-four.)

The caption returned carrying a red long sleeve shirt. Sokka immediately puts on the shirt, breaking the young women from the trances and causing them to grown as their eye candy disappears.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Sokka asks the woman.

"My name is Captain Lin Lee; I'm also Ty Lee's aunt. Princess Azula who is this fine specimen of a man and is he are prisoner?" Lin asks Azula.

Lin was a medium size woman of five six with a lean motherly figure her gold eyes told Sokka she was a fire bender, she also had neck length brown hair. Her figure consisted of large D-cup breasts, a large onion shaped ass, and nice mid-sized hips. She had short brown hair that fell just below her ears.

"This is Sokka my new Dark Knight and his pet winged-lemur..." Azula begins telling the woman.

"His name is Momo." Sokka supplies for Azula.

"They will be requiring new cloths so I want to head to new Ozai immediately. It will take us about two days to get there from here. And since the crew has been performing far better than I expected we will have an all-expenses paid spa day at the twin wing spa. Along with a fully paid shopping trip were we will get Sokka some new clothes plus both of our new recruits will be fitted for armor." Azula pauses to tack a breath

"I will send a messenger hawk ahead of us to get the preparations done. Sokka come with me I will show you to the showers. Sozi get Sokka some pants, undergarments, socks, shampoo and soap. Also get him a wash cloth and towel, meet us at the showers. That is all ladies Dismissed." With Azula's command the woman went back to their tasks.

Five minutes later Sokka received his standard issue male Fire Nation soldier clothes and a cleaning kit. He was in the men's shower. However we are in the woman's shower right next door were several of the younger woman are gathered, including Mai, Ty lee and Azula.

The reason they are gathered was because they wanted to peep on Sokka. After all the girls have not seen a boy in two months and were a little hormonal at the moment. And since some of the women are accomplished engineers they had rigged an elaborate system of mirrors to reflect pretty much the entire men's shower to the large mirror by the sinks in the woman's locker room. At the moment they were watching a shirtless Sokka washing Momo when Captain Lin walked in, with her hands behind her back.

"What are you Ladies doing...you forgot the popcorn." Lin says as she pulls out a large bowl of popcorn from behind her back.

Two more woman walk in with two large bowls of popcorn, Lin and the other woman take a seat on a bench. The girls smile as they help themselves to popcorn. After all popcorn was the perfect low-calorie snack.

The girls watch as Sokka finishes drying Momo off with a hand towel. Sokka then starts to take off his pants but stops and gives the girls a grin before he produces a sign.

"Sorry girls but you're going to have to use your imagination for my good bits. But I am a nice guy so I'll give you a show but next time I will be charging you, I do not allow touching unless were dating. "Azula reads out loud.

Sokka then unfolds his towel so Momo can hold it up to cover his 'good bits'. He the removes his pants and underwear, putting on a small show for the girls as he walks to the shower. Momo did allow the girls to see Sokka's bare ass.

"We need to give that lemur some leachi nuts as thanks for the shot of that finely sculpted ass." One of the girl's stats as she takes a bite of popcorn.

Sokka finished his shower and got dressed. Seeing that the show was over the girls went back to their regular duties.

Outside the locker rooms….

Sokka was waiting for Azula to come out of the girls shower. He cleared his throat to get the girls attention and Azula looks at him.

"Enjoy the show next time I will be charging you girls. Any way I would like to get to my bunk, I haven't slept in five days and need some true rest." Sokka tells a blushing Azula whom quickly masters her blush.

"We have only been chasing you for two days how have you not slept for five days?" The confused girl asks Sokka.

"A fire bending technique I created that I call 'Solar Energy Absorption'. It's a technique I developed based on the heat reduction defensive technique, the flame temperature control technique and meditation. It can sustain a person for days without sleep. But the body still requires true rest and seven days is my absolute limit at the moment. I tend to get real cranky after I use it for more than four days at the moment. I originally developed this technique to watch over my village after the men left, in case I needed to evacuate the woman and children should a raid happen. I could teach it to you later if you want." Sokka says right before his stomach growls.

"By the way is there anything to eat?" Sokka asks Azula.

"Follow me it's Lin's turn to cook today. The trains cook had to go on maternity leave and we did not have time to get a new one before we left. So we all take turns cooking, if there are no leftovers I can make you something small. And I would like it if you taught me this 'Solar Energy Absorption' technique." Azula responds to Sokka's question.

Something struck Sokka as strange about Azula's answer.

"You can cook?" Sokka shouted in shock.

"What's so shocking about my ability to cook that you felt the need to almost render me deaf?" Azula asks Sokka with a slight glare.

"But you are a Princess where did you learn to cook?" Sokka asks Azula in only a somewhat loud voice.

"It was a required course at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls." Azula says.

"I'll bet it was your worst class." Sokka responds to Azula's comment.

"I was the best cook in the class I even surpassed the teacher." Azula tells Sokka as they arrive in the galley of Azula's land battle ship. (I'm sick of just calling it a transport and it does not need tracks so it's not a train. What would you call it? And do you think Azula would settle for being anything but the best in any type of competition, and school is a competition.)

"You can prove it to me well we are in Omashu... I mean new Ozai." Sokka tells Azula.

"Deal" Azula tells Sokka with a slight edge in her voice.

"Great we can make a date out of it, well go to the market and get the ingredients for the meal together and we can get to know each other better at the same time." Sokka tells a now brightly blushing Azula.

Azula busy herself by dishing up some of the leftover beef stew and rice for both herself and Sokka, as Azula was still hungry herself. Now Azula has been curious about going on a date for quite a long time, but she would only date a man who could beat her in Agni Kai and Sokka did bet her in an Agni Kai duel.

"Well it's a date then." Azula tells Sokka using every ounce of control she had to keep her giddiness out of her tone (Azula is still just a teenage girl). However Azula could not keep the blush off her face.

"I look forward to it Azula." Sokka says with a goofy smile

'I am glad I did not screw that up as badly as when I asked Yue out.' Sokka thinks with a mental sigh.

After a somewhat pleasant meal during which Sokka explained how he got training in fire bending, Sokka is lead to Azula's room. A twin sized cot had been placed in the room, along with a book on the rules and traditions of the order of the Dark Knights. Azula had asked Lin to have them placed in her quarters. As it is tradition for a Dark Knight to sleep in the same room as his charge to better protect her.

"Read the book before you get some sleep, it's on the rules and traditions of the Dark Knights." Azula tells Sokka as she sits down at her desk.

"I Read and memorized the book years ago that's how I knew about the Dark Nights. Your uncle procured me a copy well he was teaching me the basics of fire bending." Sokka explains to Azula as he looked around the room.

The room is decorated elegantly simple; an expensive desk made from ember wood with a matching six drawer dresser next to the desk. On the dresser and some shelves were a few knickknacks that Azula had picked up from her travels on the battleship. Against the far wall was a large bed, and his cod was on the other wall and a few Fire Nation tapestries were hung around the room.

"We will get you a better bed when we get to new Ozai I always take care of my servants, as long as they please me. I mean as long as they do their job to my expectations." A blushing Azula says as she realizes how her words could be taken.

"Sleep well, I expect you to be up at dawn to practice your bending with the rest of the benders and the warriors work with their weapons." Azula tells Sokka.

"I will be up but you may have to wake me, sleep well Princess." Sokka says with a yawn.

Sokka then lies under the warm blanket he was provided with, after he removed his shirt. Sokka was softly snoring the moment his head hit the pillow.

(You may be asking why Azula is being so nice to Sokka and the answer is simple. Sokka completely and utterly defeated her in a fire bending mtach. He beat her so easily that she did not even get a read on his style. Azula is the kind of girl who respects power and Sokka showed her that he is more powerful than her and that earned Sokka Azula's respect.)

Azula sat down in her chair before looking back at Sokka. She was going to ask if he needed anything before he went to sleep, but she saw that he was already asleep. Azula smiled as she saw his peaceful look before getting out her favorite brush. Her favorite brush is made from simple bamboo and was given to her by her mother.

Azula with her brush in hand, began to write four letters. One was going to Boiling Rock to have Kya of the Southern Water Tribe sent to New Ozai where she would be realist into her custody. The second letter was to Mai's father in New Ozai. It instructed him to prepare the best spa in new Ozai for platoon's arrival. It instructed him to have the place reserved sole for her and her woman. The letter also instructed him to put Kya in a state-room under house arrest until she arrived. After all Kya would be arriving before them as the boiling rock was closer to new Ozai, as since there was no rough terrain to get through.

Her third letter orders for the fastest ship available to bring Kya to Hong Kong port. The fourth letter was for Red base to send one of the new Thunder light transports sent to Hong Kong to bring Kya to New Ozai.

Finishing her letters she affixes her seal with wax closing the letters and then she makes her way to the hawk room. After she finished selecting her four fastest hawks she places the messages in their cases. She then sends them on their way.

Azula then returns to her room giving a cute little yawn as she walked. When Azula arrived at her room she removes her shirt red shirt and throws it on the floor as she walked to her dresser. Standing next to her dresser Azula then removes her breast wrappings her large round c-cup tits are revealed to the sleeping Sokka, her large light pink nipples hardened do to the cold air hitting them. She opens her dresser drawer and pulls out a clean and plan dark blue silk robe. She then opens a second drawer and selects a dark blue thong.

Azula proceeds to put on her robe before removing her pants the read see through thong she was wearing. Azula then pulls on the dark blue thong, she always liked to sleep in a clean pair of underwear. But Azula may not have shown it but she has been up for two days, with only a few hours of sleep. So Azula ended up laying down next to Sokka in his twin sized cot.

Sokka woke suddenly; he could sense something was off. Sokka closed his eyes and drew on his inner fire. Sokka had developed a technique to use his inner fire to "see" heat. When he finished the technique out with the technique his limit was within half a mile. Now with practice and the higher temperature of the Earth Kingdom he could see the heat of everything within two miles. Sokka's knew his fire bending was much stronger now, to the point he did not know his full limits any more.

The first thing Sokka saw was Azula cuddled up to his chest, this brought a blush to Sokka's face. Moving passed the beautiful girl in his arms Sokka saw the massive amount of heat the engines were giving off.

'There it is the right engine is way too hot and its getting hotter fast...shit.' Sokka thought as he saw the heat building in the engine. Sokka gently removes himself form Azula's grasp and without putting on his boot or shirt Sokka sprints out of the room. Using his Heat Sense Sokka finds the engine room with ease. He quickly locates the emergency shut off for the engines.

The shut off switch is a large red button on its own panel. Sokka hits the big red button shunting down the engine. This causes the battleship to suddenly and violently stop, throwing everyone on board off their beds. Sokka uses heat bending to shield his hands along with some nearby tools, Sokka starts dismantling the right engine to assess the damage it sustained.

Well Sokka working on the engine the now awake and extremely angry woman storm the bridge in their night cloths including Azula who shoves her way to the front of the pack of woman, she gives her best glare at the on duty driver.

"Why was my extremely important beauty sleep so suddenly interrupted by a violent stop? Your answer better be good or you will find out what it feels like to be struck by lightning. Repeatedly" Azula asked well her small frame surrounded by blue fire.

"The emergency stop button was pressed in the engine room. Since the gauges did not show any problems I was just going to call down there when you arrived. It's wearied because no one should be on duty down there now." The extremely terrified driver yells at her scary Princess.

Azula turns around and heads to the engine room, her bare feet heating the steel floor leaving a trail of red glowing footprints in her wake. Hopefully it was a saboteur that Azula could take her anger out on after all no one but her daddy woke her up without her permission. The driver just slouched down in her seat giving a sigh of relief that she came out of the ordeal unharmed.

Sokka fond that three of the large pistons had broken caused the housing to crack. There was some other miner damages and the monitoring device was

broken as well but Sokka managed to fix it. Using his right index finger as a torch and a welding rod held in his left hand, Sokka finished the last weld on the last of the casings. Suddenly Sokka's feet are grabbed and he is pulled out from under the engine. Sokka is face to face with a lot of pissed off woman.

Azula had blue flames surrounding her clenched fists, she was clad in her sleeping robe which was somewhat open showing her cleavage. Since Sokka was on his back he could see Azula's dark blue thong. The next person Sokka saw was Mai who had several knifes in her hands and she was clad in black knee length nightgown. Mai was wearing a pair black lace girls boxers. Sokka could tell Mai had the largest breasts of the Deadly Trio as he called them at a d-cup. Her peach shaped ass was smaller than Azula's heart-shaped one.

Next was Ty Lee was looking cutely menacing if that makes sense in a pair of small pink short shorts and a small belly top. Ty lee had the most balance figure of the three girls. Ty lee had a nice little round bubble butt and a set of perky b-cup breasts.

The last person in Sokka's field of vision was the lovely older woman Lin who was wearing a dark purple teddy with a matching see through thong combo in a nice shade of purple. Sokka could clearly see Lin's vagina. The sides of Lin's pussy were clean-shaven and the rest of her bush was neatly trimmed.

Lin was holding a very large strait sword and its blade is covered in crimson flames. All of the women were in the same state of dress and their hair was messy from sleep. Needless to say Sokka had a purple blush on his face and a small nose bleed.

"Why is my loyal knight messing with my ships engine which caused us poor women to lose out on some of are beauty sleep?" A pissed off Azula asks Sokka. If looks could kill there would be nothing left of Sokka and I mean nothing.

"Three of the pistons in your ships engines broke causing damage that would lead to a nasty explosion if I did not stop the ship. I am finishing up the repairs to the housing now and will rig something up to reattach the pistons since you're out of the proper bolts for the job. I can handle this, ladies it will take me about half an hour so why don't you guys go back to sleep." Sokka says as calmly as he could well his pants felt way too small.

"Engineer's confirm his story. If what he says is true then he will have are thanks, however if he is lying he will receive fifty lashes with a fire whip as punishment." Azula tells her ladies.

The mechanics who are dressed in just a western style men's button up shirts, began to inspect what Sokka was doing. After a few minutes the girls return.

"Privet Lee report" Lin tells one of the mechanics.

"Captain Mommy what Sir Sokka said is true except for the time line. It will take my team at least two hours to fix the damage. Where did sir Sokka go?" Private Min Lee who happens is Lin's daughter asks.

Ming lee is built like her mother and looked like a twenty year old version on the woman. Ming's D-cup breasts were not as big as her mothers and she had a small apple shaped ass. Ming was also a bit of an air head and inherited her father's auburn hair.

For the next thirty minutes the woman searched the ship the first five minutes they were looking in the engine room. When suddenly the engine starts up, all the woman run back to the engine room to find Sokka with multiple grease smudges on his face and still topless body.

"Hi ladies, the repairers are complete. I'm going to go take a shower. Please don't peep on me this time. I also found the armoury so I do not need someone to get me new clothes." Sokka says as he leaves just before walking into the door frame.

Blushing slightly Sokka continues on his way.

"Check his work." Azula orders her engineers.

It was a five-minute wait well the engineers checked over the engine after it turning it off. Ming returned with stars in her gold eyes.

"Sir Sokka is amazing; all repairs are complete and would hold for at least two weeks so no worries about the engine. It will still need an overhauled when we get to New Ozai. I think I'll ask sir Sokka...to teach me about how he rigged the tent stakes to act as makeshift rivets. Whose tern is it to make breakfast? "Min tells the group of ladies as she caches a glare not just from Azula, but Ty lee and oddly enough Mai.

"Well its Mai's turn to cook, but I think it's time for a bonding exercise since the platoon has not had one in some time. We will all cook together then it will be time for morning exercises." Lin orders her girls and they headed to the galley.

Ten minutes later Sokka walks into paradise, the girls were cooking well still dressed in there skimpy pajamas. Sokka being Sokka took notice that there was no meat left for lunch and made a note to go hunting after breakfast.

"So ladies, do you need any help?" Sokka asks.

Sokka had learned to cook from the woman of his tribe and after getting his ass kicked by Suki he lost most of his chauvinistic attitude. He started helping Katara cook more. He mostly cut the veggies and meat for Katara though.

"Chop those tomato-carrots into whole pieces." Lin orders Sokka believing that to be something he could handle.

Sokka walks to the counter and grabs a santoku knife. He proceeds to check the edge of the knife on his thumb nail and deems it to not be sharp enough to cut the veggies properly. So Sokka pulls off his boomerang case and removes his sharpening stone. Sokka takes his time and carefully sharpens the knife, he was carful because Fire Nation steel was not as hard Water Tribe steel.

Sokka carefully checks the edge of the knife after a few minutes of work using his nail.

"What are you doing?" Mai demands as she caches Sokka sharpening a knife.

Mai's voice scares Sokka causing him to almost cut off his thumb.

Mai worked hard to maintain a proper edge on all the kitchen knives on the ship and would not let some uneducated water tribe savage ruin her babies. Mai thought that all the knife's she sharpens were her babies and the only time Mai showed anger was when someone messed with her babies. Mai marches right up to Sokka and grab the knife from his hands. She carefully checks the edge to assess the damage the uneducated savage did to her baby.

Mai was impressed when she could not see the edge of the blade when she looked at it strait on with her sharp eyes. This took a bit of skill and time to accomplish with a dull blade like the one Sokka sharpened. Mai had not had the time to re-sharpen it when she left yesterday. Mai is then turned on when the knife cuts right though her nail drawing blood with only minimal movement, which normally takes a lot of time to do.

"You and I are going to have a talk later." Mai tells Sokka as she hands the knife back to him.

Mai proceeds to s to the first aid station to treat her cut, she adds a bit of a wiggle to her hips as she moves.

Sokka shakes his head after watching Mai's large jiggling peach shape ass as she walked away. Sokka proceeds to washes the knife and begins to cut the tomato-carrot into wafer thin slices.

**Meanwhile in Makapu village...**

Aang, Zuko and Katara awoke to the sound of Toph coughing hard. "Drink this Toph it will make you feel better." A voice familiar to Aang, Katara and Toph tells the girl.

"I'm...I'm not...I'm not going back home." Toph stutters out between coughs.

"Toph drink this then we will talk, its ginseng tea you have very bad case bending-fever and this will help you get over it faster. You three drink the cups my nurse have for you and get out of the room so my daughter and I can talk in privet." Poppy Beifong tells the kids in the room in a mother's voice.

You know the voice a mother has that no one disobeys or else they get an ass paddling with the spatula. Downing their tea and since their case was not as bad as Toph's they would not need constant monitoring. The three benders then ran out of the room.

Outside the door they run into Meng.

"Hi Aang, tramp...I mean Katara. And you are Zuko right, follow me I have to wake Aunt Wu then we will have breakfast." The girl tells the group.

"Were is my Uncle?" Zuko asks as they walk.

"I don't know. When I went to bed last night Aunt Wu was playing pai sho with him. You can ask her after I wake her up." Meng tells Zuko.

The three benders fallow the young girl to Aunt Wu's bedroom.

"Wait here" Meng tells the group as she opens the door and goes in.

"Um I found your uncle, Zuko." Meng says as she looks at Wu's bed causing the three benders to come into the room.

On the bed was Iroh with Wu laying on top of him, both of the old people were bare ass naked. Needless to say this grossed out the four kids in the room with Zuko fainting and Aang and Katara scream waking the seniors. Toph and Poppy enter the room moments later.

Back with Toph and Poppy...

Poppy Beifong was a short woman with black hair and small bright green eyes. Poppy had a pair of nice round large C-cup breasts and a large peach shape ass and fairly wide hips. Her black hair was normally done up in a fancy hair style but at the moment Poppy was wearing it in a long pony tail that reached the middle of her back. Instead of her normal fancy clothes Poppy was wearing an outfit similar to her daughters. But instead of a cream over shirt Poppy was wearing a black button up shirt of a similar style. She also ware a pair of riveted leather arm braces

Poppy was helping Toph drink her tea and when she was finished Poppy began to speak.

"I'm not here to take you back Toph. Why would I give you your passport and send the guards on a mundane task just to bring you back home. I remember when I was your age I wanted to become a doctor but my parents wanted to marry me off to King Kuei who was a prince at the time." poppy tells her daughter.

"Then how come you married dad?" Toph asked her mother.

Toph was genuinely curious, since she had never heard how her parents met.

"Well I did the same thing you did. I ran away to the one place my parents would never look for me, Ba Sing Se. There I worked my way through med school as a waitress in a small tea shop. Believe it or not I also fought in underground bending matches. Your mother is after all is the greatest earth bender in the world." Poppy brags.

"No you're not I am the greatest earth bender there is." Toph says with a huff crossing her arms.

"We will see once you're all better who the best earth bender in the world is dear, but I should get back to my story. After I graduated I got a job at Kyoshi memorial hospital, one day fourteen years ago your father came in to the ER. He had been stabbed in the knee by a mugger; your father did manage to fight the man off though. That is how I met your father. I did not know he was from the Beifong family at the time. As I stitched him up he asked I out to dinner. I thought he was cute so I said yes. We fell in love after the date and got married a year later. And a year after that I had a beautiful baby girl who I named Toph and she thinks she is the most powerful earth bender in the world." Poppy says with a smile.

"So I do not blame you for running away like I did and before you ask I'll tell you about how the date went when you are older. And Toph if you will let me I would like to travel with you for a while so I can get to know my true daughter and not the mask she put on to please her parents." Poppy tells her daughter.

Toph who could barely feel that her mother was telling the truth so does something she has not done since the first time she ran away.

Toph hugged her mother crying and yelling "yes mommy."

Poppy cries with her daughter as she hugged her back. That when they hear the screams.

One awkward meal later...

"How do you know my brother…Mr. Uncle?" Katara asks Iroh well enjoying a cup of mint tea.

"Well first I think we should introduce are selves properly, I am Iroh, The Dragon of the West and the Old Fuddy Duddy as my niece likes to call me. This is my nephew The Banished Prince, Zuko; both of us are now fugitives from the Fire Nation. You all can call me Uncle or Mako which is the cover name I have chosen. Lee is Zuko's cover name." Iroh tells the group.

"I am Avatar Aang, The Last Air Bender." Aang tells the old man.

"I'm Poppy Beifong the, Runaway Doctor." Poppy says to the group giving her old nickname in a boisterous voice not unlike what her daughter uses.

"Toph Beifong the Blind Bandit and the Runaway Doctor's Daughter." Toph tells the group in the same tone as her mothers.

"I am Katara, The Water Lady of the South Pole. Now how do you know my brother, Uncle?" Katara introduces herself.

"I met both your father and brother eleven years ago well I was leader of the Southern Raiders. Your father had left your tribe in search of help with your brother who had contracted a very resistant strain of the same chi disease you kids are inflicted with. I was a different person back then and almost killed your father when I first saw him. Lucky for him I noticed your sick brother cradled in his arms. Being a father myself I stayed my hand." Iroh takes a drink of his jasmine tea.

"When it was revealed what the boy was stricken with bending-fever, I took them to my tent and prepared us all my favorite ginseng tea. Ginseng tea happens to be the best cure for bending fever and the only cure the disease is never resistant to.

Katara you would never have met your father or brother if your father did not reveal that your brother was a fire bender. Because despite the boy being sick I would have had to lock them up as temporary prisoners until the war was over. I gave Sokka the candle test to confirm he was a fire bender." Iroh took a bite of a cake provide by Aunt Wu.

This cake is delicious my dear Wu. Where was I a yes, Sokka's candle test. The test result was the candle turning black and the flame caused the flame to grow nine times its normal size. After the test was finished I told your father we will refer to each other not by name but with nicknames. Ironically I called your father 'Dad' and your brother was given the nickname the 'Little Dragon'. They called me the 'Western Dragon'. After your brother recovered I began to teach him the basics of the dancing dragon, the fire bending style I practice, for three months then sent him away. As a gift for quickly mastering the style I sent him away with a copy of 'The Code of the Dark'." Iroh took a moment to finish his tea.

"I also gave the boy a scroll detailing a technique I developed from watching water benders. The same technique I will be the teaching my nephew well Aang learns earth bending and I am getting into shape to teach the boy fire bending. After all I am quite out of shape "Iroh tells the group with a laugh holding his large belly.

Katara could only stare at Iroh in shock.

To be continued...

Author's note I will reveal what an Agni Kai using the oldest rules is within the next few chapters.


End file.
